Kaczor Donald
thumb|200px Kaczor Fauntleroy Donald (ang. Donald Fauntleroy Duck, wł. Paperino) – syn Kaczora Kwaczymona i Hortensji McKwacz , brat Delli i wujek Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Donalda zawsze prześladuje pech, przez co nigdy nie może znaleźć pracy – przyczyną mógł być również brak talentów lub zwykłe lenistwo. W komiksie 'Gigant Mamut '''pt. "Poznaj moich kuzynów", w rozdziale ''Zaszłości z przeszłości ''dowiadujemy się, że przyczyną była możliwość brania pożyczek od niewiarygodnie bogatego wujka, Sknerusa McKwacza. Zwykle bywa zadłużony oraz ścigany przez wierzycieli. Jego samochodem jest "trzystatrzynastka", a jego psem jest Maluch (w niektórych historyjkach także Behemoth). Ma czterech kuzynów: Gęgula, Gogusia, Dziobasa i Fisia. Przyjaźni się z Panchito i José Cariocą. W niektórych komiksach pracuje w fabryce margaryny, w serialu ''Kacze Opowieści ''zaciąga się do wojska, a w serialu ''Kacza paczka '' współpracuje z Daisy w ''Kaczych Wiadomościach. Wygląd i osobowość thumb Ubranie Donalda to granatowa bluzka marynarska (w komiksach od 1938 roku czarna) z żółtymi (w innej wersji białymi) guzikami i czerwoną lub czarną muchą, oraz słynny niebieski (lub biały) beret. Liczba guzików na marynarskim stroju zmieniała się: początkowo było ich cztery, zarówno w filmach, jak i komiksach. W latach 40. strój kreskówkowego Donalda nie miał już żadnych guzików; na początku lat 50. Barks zredukował liczbę guzików na bluzce Donalda komiksowego do dwóch i od tamtej pory takie rozwiązanie jest używane przez rysowników (z wyjątkami, np. Al Hubbard, który tych guzików w ogóle nie rysował). W starszej wersji "Kaczych opowieści" bohater nie ma guzików u wdzianka, zaś w nowej- ma dwa, ale za to jego ubranie pozbawione jest muchy. W swoim filmowym debiucie, The Wise Little Hen (Mądra kurka) dziób i stopy bohatera były większe, a postawa bardziej kacza. W 1937 roku nieco pogrubiono jego przerobioną sylwetkę. Przed wybuchem II wojny światowej postać Donalda była bardziej łagodna, ale łatwa do zaczepki, lecz przeważnie kłótnia kończyła się machaniem pięściami w powietrzu. Po jej zakończeniu stał się o wiele bardziej nerwowy i brutalny. Swoją impulsywność odziedziczył po rodzicach. Szczególnie w komiksach eksponuje się lenistwo Donalda potrafiącego drzemać na hamaku całe dnie, oraz prześladujący go pech, który staje się pretekstem do wielu gagów i rozwiązań fabularnych, oraz przez który nie może znaleźć/ utrzymać pracy. W Kaczej paczce jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Daisy, jednak czasem słusznie. Należy zaznaczyć, że w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych bohaterów, Donald nie ma raz na zawsze określonych cech (tyczy się to raczej komiksów), dlatego prezentuje się nieraz zupełnie inaczej w komiksach rozmaitych twórców. Raz jest rozsądny, raz lekkomyślny; raz świetnie gotuje, raz beznadziejnie, i tak dalej. Jest to zabieg służący temu, aby każdy mógł się z kaczorem utożsamić. Mimo wszystko można powiedzieć, że osobowość Donalda zależy od tego, kto był lub jest twórcą danego komiksu. Przykłądowo, we wczesnych komiksach Barksa kaczor jest bardzo młodzieńczy, a Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio są postrzegani raczej jako jego młodsi bracia; jeździ młodzieżowym samochodem, przeznaczonym do krótkich wypadów i szybkiej jazdy. Jest również bardzo nerwowy, wytrwały i lubi rywalizować z siostrzeńcami, gdyż nie może znieść faktu, że dzieciaki być może mają rację lub są w czymś lepsze od niego. W późniejszych historiach tego samego autora bohater jest już dojrzalszy, poważniejszy i spokojniejszy, czasami nawet bohaterski, choć niepozbawiony wad. Postać ewoluowała również u Rosy. Donald w początkowych opowiadaniach tego scenarzysty i rysownika jest pyszałkowaty, energiczny i za wszelką cenę chce ze wszystkimi wygrywać, co nieraz obraca się przeciwko niemu. Potem Rosa znacznie zmienił jego charakter. Kaczor jest bezczelny i irytujący, np. wtedy, gdy nie chciał uwierzyć Sknerusowi w jego pełną przygód przeszłość. Czasami zachowuje się po prostu głupio, jednak jego podejście do siostrzeńców jest już lepsze i dojrzalsze. Jest nierówny: raz nie jest w stanie czegoś pojąć i zaakceptować (np. tego, że jego wujek nie jest zdziwaczałym staruszkiem, który cały swój majątek odziedziczył- patrz: "Samotnik z hrabstwa McKwacz"), a kiedy indziej rozumie wszystko w lot (np. wtedy, kiedy kazał Hyziowi, Dyziowi i Zyziowi zmiatać po tym, jak zadali pytanie Sknerusowi, co wydarzyło się podczas feralnego miesiąca w Dolinie Białej Śmierci- patrz: "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci"). Cechuje go inteligencja i jest związany z bliskimi (mimo że dogryza wujkowi), ale ma wiele przywar (m. in. oczywiście jest wybuchowy). Charakter Donalda jest dosyć zmodyfikowany w reboocie Kaczych opowieści. Kaczor jest zdecydowanie bardziej introwertyczny i neurotyczny, a mniej leniwy. Bardzo uwypuklono jego troskliwość względem siostrzeńców, jest wręcz nadopiekuńczy. Oczywiście nie pozbył się gwałtowności i niezdarności. W finale pierwszego sezonu okazuje się, że nie brakuje mu siły, odwagi, zręczności i zmysłu organizacyjnego. Pomijając powyższy, szczegółowy podział, istnieją dwa główne sposoby przedstawiania Donalda w komiksach: jako osobę mądrą i odpowiedzialną, oraz jako lekkoducha, naiwniaka, niezdarę (to drugie ma miejsce np. w historiach rysowanych przez Vicara). Historia Walt Disney chciał powołać do życia nową postać- Myszka Miki jako osoba idealna była wzorem do naśladowania dla dzieci, brakowało zaś bohatera posiadającego negatywne cechy. Skonstruował temperament Donalda i "ubrał" go w jego charakterystyczny, marynarski strój. Co ciekawe, tworząc kaczora, inspirował się imieniem Donalda Bradmana, legendarnego sportowca. Podczas gdy Dick Huemer i Art Babbit byli pierwszymi animatorami Donalda, to najbardziej rozwinął go Dick Lundy. Bohater zadebiutował w krótkometrażówce z serii Silly Symphonies pt. "Mądra kurka" (1934), gdzie dał się poznać jako lubiący zabawę i lekkomyślny leń. Data premiery filmu, 9 czerwca, jest uznawana za rocznicę powstania Donalda. Jak już wspomniano, początkowo kaczor znacznie różnił się pod względem wyglądu: ciało było pulchne, dziób wydłużony, a płetwy niewielkie. Osobowość nie była zbytnio rozwinięta. W drugiej produkcji, w której wystąpił, "Orphan's Benefis" (1934), po raz pierwszy zaprezentował swój wybuchowy charakter, który pozostał z nim na dziesięciolecia. Postać Donalda stała się hitem. Zaczął on pojawiać się regularnie w kreskówkach u boku Mikiego. Filmy z tego okresu, jak np. "The Band Concert", zostały okrzyknięte klasykami animacji. W 1936 roku wygląd kaczora uległ metamorfozie: jego postać stała się ładniejsza i bardziej zaokrąglona. Krótkometrażówką, w której ten projekt pojawił się po raz pierwszy, była "Moving Day". Wkrótce uniwersum, w którym obracał się Donald, zaczęło się powoli rozrastać. W 1937 roku wprowadzono Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia (w pasku komiksowym Teda Osborne'a i Ala Taliaferro), pojawił się też Gęgul, Maluch i Kaczka Donna, uznawana za pierwowzór Daisy (w filmie "Don Donald"). Animowany debiut siostrzeńców miał miejsce rok później w "Donald's Nephews". W 1938 roku większość sondaży wykazała, że Donald był popularniejszy od Mikiego. Po swoich pierwszych występach kaczor stał się częścią trio Miki- Goofy- Donald. Warto wspomnieć, że Donald występujący w klasycznych animacjach wyróżniał się kilkoma powiedzonkami. Gdy coś przeszkadzało mu w zemście lub gdy sprawy nie szły po jego myśli, wołał: "What's the big idea?!" (pol. "Co to za pomysły?!"). Kiedy był zrezygnowany, prychał: "Aw, phooey!" (pol. "Ach, fuj!"), a w chwilach konfrontacji lub frustracji: "So!!!" (zwrot trudny do prawidłowego przetłumaczenia). Pozdrawiał Daisy słowami: "Hiya, toots!" (pol. "Cześć, kochanie!"). Kiedy był bardzo podekscytowany, mruczał: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" (pol. "Rety, rety, rety!"). Wypowiedzi te zostały potem kilkakrotnie wykorzystane przez scenarzystów nowej wersji Kaczych opowieści. Niestety, autorzy przekładu zawsze tłumaczyli je w inny sposób, więc aluzja ta nie była możliwa do wprowadzenia w polskiej wersji serialu. Co do komiksów z tamtego okresu, debiutem była opowieść "Mądra kurka", oparta na kreskówce pod tym samym tytułem i opublikowana w tym samym roku. Co prawda w 1931 roku w "Mickey Mouse Annual" pojawiła się postać o imieniu Kaczor Donald, ale w niczym nie przypominała późniejszej wersji bohatera. W 1936 roku Donald stał się najsłynniejszą postacią w serii komiksów Silly Simphonies. Ich twórcami byli wyżej wspomniani Ted Osborne i Al Taliaferro. W 1937 roku włoski wydawca Mondradori zaproponował stricte komiksową historię z udziałem Donalda. Osiemnastostronicowa opowieść, napisana przez Federica Pedrocchiego, przedstawia kaczora po raz pierwszy jako poszukiwacza przygód, a nie postać komediową. Fleetway w Anglii także rozpoczął publikację historii z udziałem Donalda. Seria komiksów codziennych, pisanych przez Boba Karpa, a ilustrowanych przez Ala Taliaferro, ruszyła w 1938 roku, zaś seria komiksów niedzielnych wystartowała rok później. W uniwersum zagościły na dobre nowe postacie: bernardyn o imieniu Maluch (Bolivar), kuzyn Gęgul Gęg i Babcia Kaczka. Taliaferro podarował Donaldowi także samochód, słynną trzystatrzynastkę, w historii z 1938 roku. Podczas II wojny światowej powstawały krótkometrażówki z kaczorem w roli głównej. Były to filmy propagandowe, szczególnie "Der Fuehrer's Face" z 1943 roku, za którego studio Disneya otrzymało Oscara. Powstało też siedem kreskówek, przedstawiających losy Donalda w amerykańskiej armii. Wystąpił także w propagandówce "The Spirit of '43" (znanej jako debiut pierwowzoru wujka Sknerusa). Dzięki temu Donald zaszczycił swoją podobizną praktycznie każdy rodzaj samolotów bojowych II wojny światowej, od L-4 Grasshopper po B-29 Superfortress. W czasie wojny kreskówki Disneya nie mogły być importowane do Europy ze względu na ich propagandową treść. Stworzono więc nową publiczność- w Ameryce Południowej. W klimacie tym powstały dwa filmy: "Saludos Amigos", gdzie Donald spotkał José Cariocę, oraz "The Three Caballeros", gdzie poznał Panchito. Stworzyli trio nierozłącznych przyjaciół. W 1942 roku Western Publishing rozpoczęło tworzenie oryginalnych komiksów z udziałem słynnego kaczora i innych bohaterów Disneya. Nad najwcześniejszą z nich- "Donald Duck finds Pirate Gold", pracował Bob Karp. Carl Barks i Jack Hannah poruszali motyw poszukiwania skarbów w wielu innych historiach. Barks szybko stał się głównym scenarzystą i rysownikiem. Pod jego piórem Donald stał się bardziej ryzykowny, mniej porywczy i bardziej elokwentny. Twórca umieścił bohatera w mieście Kaczogród i postawił przy nim szereg nowych postaci: sąsiada Jonesa, Sknerusa McKwacza, Gogusia, Braci Be, Diodaka, Kizię, Mizię i Fizię, Granita Forsanta, Magikę de Czar i Johna Kwakerfellera. Również ci, których powołał do życia Taliaferro- Maluch, Gęgul, Babcia Kaczka, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio- "przeprowadzili" się do świata Barksa. W 1952 roku Carl skoncentrował swoje wysiłki głównie na tworzeniu komiksów o Sknerusie, a Donald został zdegradowany do rangi pomocnika wujka. Wiele filmów o Donaldzie powstałych po wojnie przedstawia go jako ofiarę. Kaczor jest wyśmiewany i atakowany przez swoich siostrzeńców, Chipa i Dale'a, niedźwiedzia Humphreya, pszczołę, kolonię mrówek itd. Co ciekawe, w Internecie istnieje teoria, według której donaldowe problemy z nastrojami są wynikiem zespołu stresu pourazowego, powstałego wskutek II wojny światowej. Kaczor pojawił się w tamtym okresie w filmach edukacyjnych, jak "Donald in Mathmagic Land" (1959) i "How to Have Accident at Work" (1959). Wystąpił (rola cameo) w różnych projektach Disneya: "The Reluctant Dragon" (1941), "Disneyland television show" (1959). Dzięki temu ostatniemu Gladiusz Kwaczyński i Sknerus McKwacz przenieśli się do świata animacji. Dziesiątki scenarzystów i rysowników wykorzystywały Donalda w swoich historiach. Przykładowo, pracownicy Disney Studio tworzyli komiksy bezpośrednio na rynek europejski. Dwaj z nich, Dick Kinney i Al Hubbard, powołali do życia Dziobasa. Do amerykańskich artystów należał m. in. Tony Strobl. Był on jednym z najbardziej produktywnych. Narysował wiele historii, które Barks napisał i naszkicował po przejściu na emeryturę. Na przełomie XX i XXI wieku skrypty te zostały ponownie narysowane w stylu zbliżonym do stylu Carla przez holenderskiego artystę Daana Jippesa. Za pośrednictwem włoskiego wydawnictwa Mondradori powstało wiele komiksów opublikowanych w całej Europie. Wprowadzono wiele nowych postaci, np. Superkwęka. Donald zaliczył występ w długometrażówce "Kto wrobił Królika Rogera" (1988), gdzie rywalizował z Kaczorem Daffym. Zagrał rolę w "Księciu i żebraku" (1990), jak również w "A Goofy Movie" (1995). W serialu Kacze opowieści był postacią niezbyt znaczącą; wstępuje do marynarki wojennej i zostawia siostrzeńców pod opieką Sknerusa. Pojawił się jedynie w kilku odcinkach. Niektóre historie z serii były luźno oparte na komiksach Barksa. Donald pojawił się w serialu "Bonkers" (1993-1994), a następnie w "Kaczej paczce" (1996), gdzie nie miał już marynarskiego stroju, lecz nosił hawajską koszulę i musiał zmagać się z dorastającymi Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem. Powrócił jako gwiazda w filmie "Fantasia 2000". Zagrał również w serialach "Mickey Mouse Works" (1999-2000), "House of Mouse" (2001-2003) oraz "Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki" (2006-2016). Warto odnotować jego występ w reboocie Kaczych opowieści, gdzie jest bohaterem drugoplanowym. Seria przedstawia go jako byłego towarzysza przygód Sknerusa (podróżowali we trójkę z Dellą); później krewni, z nieznanych przyczyn, przez 10 lat nie rozmawiali ze sobą, aż do momentu, w którym Donald niechętnie prosi wujka o opiekę nad Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem. Po początkowym konflikcie cała rodzina zamieszkuje razem z rezydencji McKwacza. Biografia Donald urodził się w okolicach roku 1920 (wg Rosy) lub około roku 1945, 13 czerwca, w piątek trzynastego (wg Barksa) lub 16 września 1934. Ma siostrę Dellę. W serii komiksów o Kaczorze Dońku, Donald z niewiadomych powodów wychowywany był przez swoją babcię – Babcię Kaczkę – we wsi Kuperkowo nieopodal Kaczogrodu. W komiksach często spotyka się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi: Barneyem, Billym, Penny i Betty i razem robią kawały szeryfowi Kuperkowa oraz ich wychowawczyni w szkole, pani Laubzedze, co często kończy się dla nich źle. Donald próbował swoich sił w wielu zawodach, ale wychodzi na to, że ostatecznie znalazł prace w Kaczych Wiadomościach, ponieważ w Kaczej paczce, gdzie pojawia się redakcja, w której pracuje, jego siostrzeńcy są już nastolatkami, co oznacza, że serial ten wyprzedza inne i dzieje się fabularnie najpóźniej. Jeszcze wcześniej walczył z Japończykami podczas II wojny światowej, a po jej zakończeniu znów przyłączył się do wojska, ale go wyrzucono, jak pokazuje jeden z odcinków Kaczej paczki. Oś czasu życia Donalda według Dona Rosy *9.06.1920- na świat przychodzą bliźnięta: Della i Donald, dzieci Hortensji i Kwaczymona. *1930- Donald po raz pierwszy spotyka wujka Sknerusa. *1930-.... - Donald przez nieznany okres przebywa w gospodarstwie Babci Kaczki. *1942-1944- Donald podróżuje po Ameryce Łacińskiej. *ok. 1946-1947- Donald zaczyna opiekować się Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem; zna Daisy i jest z nią zaręczony. *1947- Donald i siostrzeńcy godzą się ze Sknerusem. *1947-1950- Donald razem z wujkiem i siostrzeńcami przeżywa serię przygód. Wcielenia Donald nie jest zwykłym kaczorem - posiada aż 4 tajne wcielenia. Są to: * Superkwęk - superbohater powstrzymujący zło w Kaczogrodzie i poza nim. * Doubleduck - tajny agent Agencji tak tajnej, że nawet nie ma nazwy. * Agent CAP - Należy tam wraz z Dziobasem. Ich zadaniem jest chronić ludzkość przed zjawiskami paranormalnymi. * Agent KAWA A-Te 7 - w służbie Sknerusa, dla ochrony jego majątku. W komiksie "Kaczory czasu" Franisco Artibiani wyjaśnił, jak to możliwe, że Donald jednocześnie jest agentem KAWY, Agencji i pracuje jako Superkwęk, przedstawiając następującą chronologię: kilkanaście lat temu kaczor wcielał się w Superkwęka i pracował dla KAWY, pod koniec XX wieku imał się tylko pierwszego zajęcia (i walczył w kosmosie, co przedstawia seria PKNA), a obecnie, czyli w XXI wieku, poświęca się wykonywaniu misji wyłącznie jako Doubleduck. Nie wzięto pod uwagę pracy w Centralnej Agencji Paranormalnej, gdyż jest to pomysł duński, a nie włoski. Relacje Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio W pierwszych komiksach, w których pojawiali się siostrzeńcy Donalda, ich relacja z wujkiem nie była najlepsza- wciąż robili mu kawały, co wprawiało go we wściekłość. Stopniowo osobowość Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia ewoluowała i w obecnych komiksach są oni grzeczni, bardzo inteligentni i posiadają dużą wiedzę, zatem ich stosunki z Donaldem są dobre, czasem tylko jest zazdrosny o ich umiejętności i kompetencje. W reboocie'' Kaczych opowieści'''' Kaczor jest wobec swoich siostrzeńców nadopiekuńczy, kocha ich nad życie i nie dopuści, by stała im się krzywda, z trudem zgadza się na ich ryzykowne działania. Sknerus McKwacz Relacje Donalda i Sknerusa są przeważnie szorstkie. Zgodnie z wieloma komiksami McKwacz nie ceni swojego siostrzeńca zbyt wysoko, potępia jego lenistwo i nieraz nazywa go "ptasim móżdżkiem". Z kolei Donald uważa swojego wuja za zbyt surowego skąpca (np. wyraża oburzenie tym, że za udział w wyprawach Sknerus płaci mu zaledwie 30 centów za godzinę). Don Rosa w swoim dziele pt. ''Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza '' opisał początki stosunków obu kaczorów: gdy Sknerus po długiej nieobecności w Kaczogrodzie wrócił wreszcie do swojego skarbca, odwiedziła go rodzina, m. in. Hortensja z małym Donaldem. Bogacz potraktował swoich krewnych w bardzo opryskliwy sposób, na co Donald wyrwał się matce i gdy już wszyscy wychodzili, podbiegł do Sknerusa i kopnął go w kuper. Po latach McKwacz wziął za to odwet. Mimo wszystko Donald i Sknerus kochają się i pomagają sobie w krytycznych sytuacjach. W wielu komiksach bogacz pożycza siostrzeńcowi pieniądze (jest jego największym wierzycielem), których Donald nigdy nie zwraca, przez co wujek trzyma go w szachu i przymusza do różnych działań. W niektórych historyjkach Kaczor pracuje w skarbcu jako czyściciel monet lub sekretarz (to drugie pojawia się głównie u Dona Rosy). We wielu włoskich historiach Sknerus jest bardzo dominujący wobec swojego siostrzeńca: szantażuje go listą długów, grozi zrobieniem krzywdy, okłada laską. Donald bardzo boi się jego wściekłości i raczej podporządkowuje się wujkowi, chociaż czasem potrafi się mu przeciwstawić. McKwacz pozwala sobie na uszczypliwości wobec krewnego, ostrzejsze niż u Rosy. Goguś Kwabotyn Donald nienawidzi swojego kuzyna z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, jest on jego rywalem do ręki Daisy, po drugie- cieszy się niesamowitym szczęściem, w przeciwieństwie do Kaczora. W znakomitej większości komiksów Donald darzy Gogusia niechęcią i z nim konkuruje. Dziobas W wielu historyjkach Dziobas partneruje Donaldowi, głównie w tych włoskich- np. gdy razem działają jako tajni agenci. Darzą się sympatią, jednak Dziobas często wścieka kuzyna swoją niezdarnością i głupotą. Donald nierzadko ma mu za złe wpędzenie ich w kłopoty. W komiksach Dicka Kineya i Ala Hubbarda Dziobas jest niezmordowany w przedstawianiu Donaldowi swoich nowych pasji. J. Jones Jednym z rywali Donalda jest naśmiewający się z niego sąsiad, J. Jones. Wojny sąsiedzkie z nim znane są w całym Kaczogrodzie. Czasami współpracują, lecz trwa to krótko i prowadzi do kolejnych kłótni. Związki Wiemy o trzech partnerkach Donalda: *Kaczka Donna- jak przedstawia film "Don Donald", byli parą, gdy Donald przebywał w Hiszpanii. Za jakiś czas Donna powraca w paskach komiksowych Boba Karpa i Ala Taliaferro; mówi się o niej jako o jego byłej dziewczynie, poznaje także Daisy. Relacja Donalda i Donny była pełna emocji, jako że oboje byli bardzo nerwowi. *Kaczka Daisy- Donald jest narzeczonym Daisy, jednak proponuje jej małżeństwo tylko raz, w komiksie Carla Barksa, gdzie warunkiem otrzymania przez niego spadku jest małżeństwo. Stale rywalizuje o nią z Gogusiem. Stara się imponować swojej ukochanej, którą darzy mocnym uczuciem (z wzajemnością), jednak Daisy nierzadko przeszkadza wybuchowość narzeczonego i ciągłe bójki o nią. Należy zauważyć, że ich związek jest nieco toksyczny: Daisy bywa bardzo kapryśna, nieraz szantażuje narzeczonego i przymusza go do robienia różnych rzeczy, jak również potrafi go uderzyć. *Reginella- Reginella to królowa kosmicznego ludu pochodzącego z planety Cukinia. Obecnie wraz ze swoimi poddanymi mieszka pod powierzchnią morza. Donald dostał się do jej królestwa. Zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia i bez pamięci. Reginella podarowała ukochanemu medalion. Wrogowie *Chip i Dale *Czarny Piotruś *Niedźwiedż Humphrey *Pszczoła Spike *Wiedźma Hazel *Ptak Aracuan *Lew górski Louie *Sąsiad Jones Ciekawostki * Film ''Donald Gets Drafted pokazuje testy sprawnościowe bohatera przed wstąpieniem do armii. Według nich Donald ma płaskostopie i ślepotę barw – nie rozróżnia koloru niebieskiego i zielonego. * Według Dona Rosy Donald ma doskonały wzrok (por. komiks "Sokole Oko"). * W jednym z odcinków ''Kaczych Opowieści ''był opętany przed ducha faraona. *Donald (zgodnie z paskami komiksowymi Taliaferro) miał następujące zwierzęta: Malucha, Behemotha, osła, ostrygę, strusia, kozę, psa Fido oraz bezimiennego czarnego kota. Według Barksa oraz Hubbarda i Kinneya Donald był właścicielem kocura o imieniu Tabby. Galeria Donald Duck.png 1934.jpg|Filmowy Donald w 1934 roku 1936.jpg|Filmowy Donald w 1936 roku 1938.jpg|Filmowy Donald w 1938 roku 1942.jpg|Filmowy Donald w 1942 roku 1945.jpg|Filmowy Donald w 1945 roku Taliaferro.jpg|Donald autorstwa Ala Taliaferro Barks.gif|Donald autorstwa Carla Barksa Rosa.JPG|Donald autorstwa Dona Rosy Scarpa.jpeg|Donald autorstwa Romano Scarpy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Rodzina Kwaczak Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Kacza Paczka Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Centralna Agencja Paranormalna